This invention relates to a device for in place swimming. The object of the present invention is to provide a device for in place swimming which does not in any way hinder the natural swimming movement of the arms and legs. Further, it is desirable that such a device not lessen the beneficial effect of swimming.
According to the invention the beneficial effects of swimming are increased due to the resulting stretching effect of using the device. Use of the device tends to relieve pressure on the spine and alleviate back pain.